


The Actor and The Designer

by Oranjun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Bickering, Boys Kissing, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Yeonbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oranjun/pseuds/Oranjun
Summary: Where Oscar nominee Soobin commissions fashion designer Yeonjun for his Runway look and both are too stubborn to what they like and the project drags longer and Yeonjun ends up being Soobin's plus one and they end up becoming boyfriends.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. The Beginning was a bit intense

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Oranjun's friend and my twitter is @/aceboyjun so you can interact with me there if you'd like. 
> 
> I couldn't get anyone to beta read it so if there's any mistakes it's probably that :)))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soobin is an Oscar nominee and falls in love with the designer who was supposed to style him for the award show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do excuse mistakes

A month into the release of his fantasy romance movie Soobin was very much stressed about the Oscar nominations for this year. 

He very well remembers the stress during shooting and even their first script reading was high tension, with the screen writers wanting to intensify scenes and almost turn it into a horror movie. The set designers too seemed to have been very pressurised to complete insanely beautiful sets in very short periods of time. 

The hardest part was to settle on the ending. The writers had wanted to keep to the safest wherein the heroine gets to be with her hero. However the director had wanted something more different than that. It was a fantastical story so it could literally end in a billion ways. 

After all this, the shooting had gone smoothly. Well the only thing Soobin mainly stressed about was his hair being dyed every month. It was tiring having stark blue hair for the character he was playing. 

The whole acting team sat in front of the display monitor and waited for the Oscar nominations list to be announced. Soobin was at the far back his taller height making it pretty easy to see even from the farther distance. 

He chewed on his lip and rubbed his sweaty palms on the pair of black slacks he'd worn. In front of him stood his co actress and the few supporting characters too. 

Instead of focusing on the screen Soobin distracted himself by the small piece of hair that escaped his co star's ponytail. 

"Congratulations!!! You guys! We made it to the nominations!" Huening Kai screamed out and hugged the closest two people next to him who happened to be the director and Yesul, the female lead. 

Soobin's eyes had snapped to the screen when Sangwoo had screamed and his eyes met Yesul's who was crying with happiness. So he pulled her into a short sweet hug just like he did with everyone else. 

He made sure to give Hueningkai a super tight hug. Since the younger had become a positive pill during the entire shooting process. 

"Okay everyone! Let's go all out for dinner!!" The producer said pumping his fist in the air and pulling the smaller figure of the director into a side hug. 

Soobin's dimpled smile appeared for the first time when he saw Huening Kai rubbing his belly; a habit he learnt about when they filmed the sky diving scene and the younger boy had gotten a bit anxious. 

"Are you really happy? You don't seem very pumped" Huening asked bending down slughtly and sticking to Soobin's side always. It was really endearing and honestly very very cute. 

"I am. I just don't know how to react to this. This is so amazing!" Soobin's eyes formed crescent moons as he gave hyuka a giant dimpled smile. 

"Let's join the others then. Don't want you to just leave the party." Hyuka let go of Soobin and playfully glared at the older. 

"Are you glaring at me?!" Soobin shoved the younger boy who was now playfully sticking his tongue out at the blue haired. 

"Stop making so much noise and get here you two!!" The director had yelled and the two gums joined the rest of the acting team. 

The producer had agreed to pay for the meal. That meant free food and that means Soobin's the happiest he could ever be. Happier than the nominations?? Possibly. No one needs to know.

"Soobin! What the fuck are you even hearing me!! You're nominated for best actor!!" Sangwoo said from opposite to him.

"WHAT!?" Then all you could hear for atleast the full of the hotel was Kai's dolphin scream. That is going to ring in Soobin's ear for two more days. 

"Hyung what are you saying?" Soobin hurriedly chewed the food that was already stuffed into his mouth. 

"Look you idiot" The older man had said lightly smacking the back of Soobin's head. 

Soobin's hands were shivering as he held the phone with both hands, he looked at the page opened and yes that's his name in the list of nominees. 

"Congratulations Soobin!" Yesul said from his right. Her eyes were still shiny. She had an innocent smile on her face but you could clearly see the disappointment for not being nominated herself. 

"Looks like the board also thinks you're just too handsome to not be nominated!" Sangwoo snatched his phone from Soobin. 

"He's the only one nominated would you look at that" Sangwoo said teasing Yesul. 

"If you want to insult me for not getting nominated just say it to my face. You don't have to humiliate me indirectly asshole" Yesul said glaring at Sangwoo and maybe kicking him under the table, because the man flinched and hissed in pain. 

"Hyung you have no idea how amazing this is. I really hope you win!" Hyuka said feeding Soobin a piece of bread from his plate. 

Soobin immediately took the bread into his mouth and nodded in response to the younger man. 

After drinking about two glasses of champagne Soobin was still sober but very sleepy, his heavy stomach didn't help either. 

He returned to his apartment complex. Quickly pressing the button to the last floor where his pent house was. 

He trudged his way back to his home. Punching in the security code and entering his neat place. 

He didn't have any maids live at his place so his house would always be lonely at night. Nothing but his thoughts to keep him up till late. Today would be any exception though. He felt like he'd pass out anytime soon. 

He kicked off his shoes and unbuckled his belt, discarding all the layers by them time he got to the room. 

He fell face first into his bed and the warmth of the covers put him to sleep. 

The next day he was greeted by the usual three knocks at the door. Signalling his butler was here to ask him for what he'd like to have. 

Soobin blinked his eyes open and patted his hand around to look for his phone. "12:30 pm" he slurred out sleep still not having left his system. 

"Sir?" The butler knocked three more times. 

At that Soobin got up and quickly pulled on his shorts he always wore at home. He tried his best to smooth out his hair but gave up remembering that his butler had seen him in all domestic forms. 

"Yeah, just get me the usual. Also get me something with a lot of sugar to drink okay. No americanos please" Soobin said poking his head out from his door frame.

He saw the butler nod and then walk back downstairs. He went back to bed and checked his social media and posted a few selcas he took a week ago and confirmed his nominations to his fans. 

It was his favourite thing to do first thing in the morning. See all the positive messages and comments his fans had left for him. It had become a sort of ritual. 

While he scrolled through the comments his manager's call screen appeared and he answered it immediately and sat up straighter not wanting to sound like he just woke when he actually did. 

"You just woke up didn't you?" Jihyun hyung said. 

"No. I didn't what make you think so?"

"I called you five times before this Soobin. Please wake up at least by 9." His manager nagged at him.

"Well I came home late last night okay. I just wanted to sleep in a little. I think that's fair" Soobin whined and he could hear his manager sigh on the other side. 

"Well you better head to the office in an hour. We're discussing our styling options for the Award ceremony" jihyun sound voice stern and Soobin knew now he had no choice but to quickly shower and get there. 

When he arrived at the meeting he saw a pink long haired male, dressed in a black suit. A very attractive man. The said man was going through a folder he had in front of him. Soobin assumed it might have been a portfolio. 

"Oh Soobin you're here. Please sit. We'll start the meeting in a few minutes." The director said motioning him to sit infront of the pastel pink haired man. He didn't recognise this man from any shootings, or even production meetings. He was definitely too dressed up to be a staff member and his presence was too strong and intimidating as he sat cross legged. 

For now Soobin didn't say anything but rested his face on his right hand and placed his elbows on the table as he looked around and waited for the rest of his acting team to arrive.

"Hey hyungie!" Hyuka said running to the pink haired male on the opposite side of Soobin. 

"Hey Ningning~" The unknown male ruffled Huening Kai's brown hair and Kai had already slightly bent to rub the other's belly. Just like he did with Soobin.

"I thought I was special" Soobin said feigning hurt only to get a wink from the pink haired man. 

"How do you know him?" The guy asked.

"Well we acted together. Don't tell me you didn't even watched the movie I starred in" Kai pouted his full aegyo mode on. 

"I'm pretty sure he's the star here hyuka. He looks like he doesn't know me either. Introduce me to him." The pink haired male gestured to Soobin.

"Soobin hyung, this is Yeonjun hyung. He's a famous Fashion Designer. One of the best our country has! And Yeonjun hyung this is Soobin hyung, the star of the movie and probably the one you'll be working with" 

"Well I'd love to work with a pretty face" Yeonjun extended his hand for Soobin to shake. 

"Wow look at this chemistry" Hyuka giggled out and recieved a soft blow to the stomach from Yeonjun, which made Soobin breakout into a smile. 

"Soobin is early. Woah!" Sangwoo dragged out the last woah and sat down beside said Huening Kai.

"Jihyun hyung must've told him an earlier time. There's no way he would've actually woken up early today." Hyuka said elbowing Soobin. 

"Jihyun hyung lies to me? I could just fire him why would he do that? You're ridiculous Kai" Soobin rolled his eyes at Kai. 

He felt Yeonjun's stare and the older man smiled at him when they did make eye contact. 

A few more people that Soobin didn't recognise entered the conference room and in a minute the meeting started with their usual head stylist. 

"Since we've done amazing and worked really hard for this movie and will be representing not only ourselves but our country we should all look our best. So I've gathered our country's top fashion designers." The head stylist said and gestured to the side opposite to the acting team where the row of fashion designers were sat. 

"Each of them are assigned to each of you to design the best looks for you. The both of you can either choose to work together or let your designer do as they see fit." He explained. 

Soobin chose that moment to run his eyes over all the designers who were listening to the stylist surprisingly to find Yeonjun intently focusing on the presenter. So much so that you could see his eyebrows tense and furrow. His lips were protruding in a stiff pout.

The older man was chewing his lips and occasionally would lick them. Possibly it was a habit. The sleek pen in his hand was moving smoothly against the pad of paper he was writing in as he took notes when the stylist had opened up pictures from the movie and pictures from other formal events the actors had previously attended. 

"Each actor has already been assigned to their designers so please wait while I let you all know." The stylist said. 

Soobin had hoped he'd get paired with Yeonjun. Not just because he thought Yeonjun was attractive but because he felt that he could trust the older man. Maybe it was just from seeing the intensity in the other's eyes as he continued taking notes. 

Soobin should be listening to what was being said. What was he to do when you place a god like beauty infront of him. 

So when his name was called he woke up from his day dream and realised he'd been staring at Yeonjun so deeply that the older had looked at him too and pointed his pen to the presenter in a way to tell him to pay attention. The smile on Yeonjun's face hadn't gone unnoticed by Soobin.

"Mr. Choi I've seen most of, if not all of your work it would really complement Soobin. I hope the both of you work well, and you can dress him the best." The stylist said voice slightly wavering from Yeonjun's intensely passionate eyes. 

"I'd be honoured to work with him" Yeonjun said and gave a small smile to both the stylist and Soobin.

The meeting concluding after talking about the finance. The actors would have to pay the designers themselves. Since this wasn't just the image of the movie and everything was to be done by themselves. 

Soobin wouldn't mind. He'd love to wear and keep the clothes that was specifically designed for him. 

Soobin saw Yeonjun slide a card to him and the blue haired boy took it into his hands and as he thought it was just a business card. 

It's not like the other would randomly ask him out. They only just met right? And it's very unprofessional. 

"You can come by my studio later, and we can start working. I'll get some designs ready by then." Yeonjun said and got up and collected his things. 

"Wait. Can I just accompany you now. I'm free today and I'm also intrested to look into more of your stuff. I mean if I'm going to have to wear what you make I need to know too right." Soobin said his hands stiffly at his side.

"Okay. I'm cool with that. But wait a second" Yeonjun said and turned to a blonde haired male next to him.

"Taehyun ah. I guess I'll skip the lunch today. You Hyuka and Beomgyu can go out okay. I'll treat you guys dinner next time!" Yeonjun said giving the shorter blonde male a side hug. 

After hugging Kai a goodbye Soobin and Yeonjun went to their respective rides. Of course Soobin's had a couple of body guards where as Yeonjun only needed his driver. 

They made it Yeonjun's studio/ showroom in about an hour. Soobin would be lying if he said he didn't like the vibes he got from the beautiful store infront of him. 

"I think your bodyguards can stay here. The show room is closed today so it's going to be just us." Yeonjun said whilst punching in the code for his store.

Soobin turned around quickly telling his staff to just wait in the car, and that he'd be fine on his own. 

The taller of the two slowly walked in to the showroom. The lights were still slowly switching on and it felt like he was a god coming down to earth. Or maybe he was entering heaven and Yeonjun would be one of the faires that would take you to good before giving you a place in heaven. 

The show room was dark sap green tone with gold rimming and burgundy accents. Everything wood in the store was definitely rosewood and all the metal racks and display pieces a shiny gold colour. 

It felt like he'd walked into a Victorian castle except it was much simplistic and modern interior design. It wasn't minimalistic but neither was it maximism. It just enough to not look bare and not to much to look cluttered.

The studio definitely was very Yeonjun or so he thought from the five minutes of interaction they'd had. 

It was easy to tell though. Yeonjun walked around with so much confidence and intensity that this space definitely reflected him. 

"You can look around wherever. If you're curious about trying something on you can do that too. It would help me know your personal taste. Otherwise we can get straight to work?" Yeonjun said going over and switching the air conditioner on. 

"I'll take a look around but show me around. I want to know what you think too" Soobin said ending with a wink. 

He did catch Yeonjun's flustered reaction from the corner of the eye, but nothing more was said and the older had just nodded and taken the lead to show him around. 

"So is anything attracting you?" Yeonjun stopped and turned around when they had reached a corner of the room where, his most expensive designs were displayed. 

"Yeah. You" Soobin's dimples popped out when he smiled at the pink haired man. 

In return he got a glare from Yeonjun but he didn't miss how the older's ears were redder. 

"Stop flirting and focus. This is an important project for me" Yeonjun turned back around and carefully took a set of clothes, motioning for Soobin to follow him. 

"Here, go change. Don't worry about ruining them. These are just show pieces okay. But still, don't ruin them" 

Soobin walked into the large changing room. It was definitely much larger than the usual boutiques and malls he'd been to. There was a couch inside the dressing room. For what? Who knew maybe to take those mirror selfies. 

Shutting the door Soobin carefully removed each piece from the hanger and slowly put them all on. Though he had forgotten how the tie was tied and he gave up on it. 

Looking into the mirror Soobin realised this kind of look was a bit too bold for him. He usually went for the innocent boy next door vibe when he dressed. Especially for formal events. 

The tux he was wearing right now had a grey shirt which only buttoned up to the fourth button and the vest was a more like a corset than a west. It was a bright ruby colour. The low cut pants fit a bit loosely around his waist but most pants fit him loose there so it was understandable.

After checking himself out for about two to three minutes and trying to remember the knots in the weird tie, he gave up and unlocked the door to face Yeonjun who was looking at his phone.

"This isn't exactly my style-" Soobin stopped talking when he was interrupted by Yeonjun mumbling out a curse word. He could tell the older was a bit flustered. So of course he took advantage of it.

"I don't know how to put this on can you do it for me. I want to see the whole look" Soobin walked closer to Yeonjun and placed the ruby ribbon into Yeonjun's hands. 

He watched as Yeonjun tip toed to reach around his neck and bring the ribbon back to the front and tie it in a loose bow leaving the longer ends to rest on his exposed chest. 

"Do I look good?" Soobin asked getting Yeonjun to look up at him. 

"Yeah. Yeah you do."

"Of course I look good. After all it's your design isn't it." Soobin said cockily posing infront of Yeonjun. 

Yeonjun coughed out and then pulled his phone out taking a few pictures of Soobin in the outfit as a reference. 

"Come on. I want you to try this on too." Yeonjun left and Soobin quietly followed him. 

The reached a more questionable part of the displays. If the previous one wasn't his style. This definitely wasn't. 

Yet Yeonjun put the clothes in his arms and shoved him into the changing room. 

The set was a bit more bold and bright with its colours and pattern. The shirt was a halter neckline and a pale yellow colour, a skinny tie which was attached to a collar went around his neck. This time it was sewed in place and he didn't have any trouble with it. 

The pants were sleek and just the right amount of tight to be comfortable. The set came with a pair of pink lace gloves too. So he slipped them on and made his way outside. There was no jacket covering his shoulders and this outfit made him look like he was a ken doll from the disco era, but make it snazzier. 

He swears he saw Yeonjun's eyes widen and the older fumbled around and clicked a few pictures.

"You really are bad at hiding how much you're panicking aren't you? Cute" The last part Soobin whispered more to himself but seems like the pinkette had heard, judging by the slight red ears. 

"Just go get changed. That's enough for today." Yeonjun said and then leaving to his work station.

Soobin quickly changed back to the clothes he was wearing before and made his way into Yeonjun's work space and sat down on the dark red couch. 

"Are you just gonna stay here and watch me?" Yeonjun asked eyebrows moving upwards in a questioning glance. 

"Well what do you want me to do? I have nothing to do today" Soobin shrugged 

"It's not like I'm disturbing you or anything right?" Soobin asked, and Yeonjun sighed at the stubborn client he had to work for. 

"Well whatever. Don't expect me to entertain you. " 

With that a comfortable silence was set and Yeonjun had begun working. The sounds of pencil scratching against paper and the soft sounds of breathing were heard. 

Soobin had fallen asleep unknowingly on the couch. Slowly sliding from his seated position, mouth hanging open as a small bit of drool coated the side of his lips. 

Yeonjun was too busy working to notice the super uncomfortable position the actor had been sleeping in. He infact had forgotten that there was someone else in the room besides himself. 

"Hey wake up" Yeonjun said loudly. He had finished up for now and wanted to go have dinner. He'd continue working at his home work station insted. 

"I'm leaving now. And I'm going to leave you here if you don't wake up right now. WAKE UP" he screamed out the last two words and Soobin had jolted awake but closed his eyes again.

"I'm serious I'm going to leave you here." Yeonjun walked closer to Soobin and pinched his arm trying to get him to wake up without using violence. 

"Okay I'm going to count to three and if you don't wake up I'm going to either leave you here or dump a bucket of water on your head." 

"One" Soobin's eyes were still closed. Not as tight but he could tell the younger wanted to sleep more.

"Two" Struggling Soobin managed to hold his eyes open for about three seconds and then blinked his sleep off.

"What a good boy you are" Yeonjun rolled his eyes and grabbed his stuff. He had already packed up so Soobin was his last task to take care off. Now that the younger was awake he would go back home and cook himself something nice. Maybe even a little fancy. 

"Can I take you out for dinner?" Soobin asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes and picking up his blazer. 

"We're here on business. Are you seriously asking me out" Yeonjun raised his folder to clutch with both arms infront of him.

"Well, I like you and I want to get to know you so can we go?" Soobin's made several points and Yeonjun felt like he would get trapped in them if he didn't blink.

"What makes you like me? Most people are too intimidated to even approach me." Yeonjun stood on his right leg tired of carrying his heavy folders. 

"Well you're the most attractive person I've seen in a while and I want to take a chance. Just say yes please. I'm paying anyway so if you don't want it to be a date you can enjoy the free food" Soobin paused to study the distinct look in the older man's eyes. 

"But I choose where we go and you'll not have a problem with being in public without bodyguards?" 

"Are we going to a crowded place or something? That's a huge no. Especially now that my face is plastered everywhere with the movie posters." 

"Well then let's just order something here. That would be better. I hate the bodyguards. No offense" Yeonjun said when Soobin had slightly glared at him.

"None taken." Soobin sighed and took of his shoes and got comfortable on the couch. 

"Who gave you permission to take off your shoes? Get up. We can't eat here" Yeonjun turned the lights off and lead the way to the second floor, a different space which Soobin hadn't noticed before. 

It seemed like a comfort room of sorts. It had a comfy looking couch bed and a large tv screen and definitely some kind of food station.

He saw from the corner of his eyes that Yeonjun was ordering food already. He hoped the older wouldn't order something he wouldn't be able to eat. 

"Turn it on. Let's watch something at least" Yeonjun said from afar and tossed him the remote control. 

Yeonjun settled next to Soobin, of course the older was still not set on the whole date thing with a client. That too a famous client who was closeted. 

He has been openly gay ever since 15 and his parents and friends were very supportive of him. And naturally that gave him the confidence to not hide his sexuality to anyone. Now it was something you could see on his twitter, Instagram bio and his website. Lots of gay pride designs were displayed and even the newspaper article when he had revealed his sexuality to the media was also neatly hung on his studio wall. 

So it would be hard for him to understand someone who has been closeted since who knows when. And he's handsome and famous. It might threaten his career to come out as gay.

From Yeonjun's quick background check he had found that all the movies he acted in, he always played a straight character too.

How would he be able to understand the other in the sense of dating. Yeonjun shook his head letting himself come back to reality. 

"Are you sure about this I mean. Is this just a recreational activity or something? Like are you actually gay?" Yeonjun asked before he could stop himself. 

Soobin's eyes slowly fell on Yeonjun's and for almost ten seconds there was complete silence. As if Soobin was looking for something in Yeonjun's eyes and vice versa.

"It must seem like I'm straight. I've never come out so I won't get mad at you for questioning me" Soobin said looking down at his hands that were neatly placed on his lap. 

"Sorry. I'm just trying to understand what your situation is right now. I don't want to catch feelings for someone who is closeted." Yeonjun said his own eyes going back to playing with the ring on his index finger. 

"I'm gay." Soobin said, avoiding any sort of eye contact. 

"You're the first person to actually hear this from me. I haven't dated a guy ever since back in college. We broke up because the both of us were tired of hiding the relationship and it wasn't going anywhere, and we just got tired of eachother as well ." Soobin lifted his head looking into the screen which was still not playing anything. 

Yeonjun didn't know what to say so he just kept quiet and decided to let the actor speak out his bottled up secrets. 

"Ever since then I was too scared to get in a relationship to have to hide. And then I ended up with this profession. Where I need to be a perfect role model. So hiding my ugly sides became second nature."

Yeonjun's face clearly displayed disgust when Soobin had implied his sexuality to be something undesirable. 

"That's not what I meant hyung. I wish I'd done it sooner. Now I'm so scared about coming out that I could possibly loose everything I've built and worked hard for. It's insane how much my sexuality is somehow putting my career in danger when it shouldn't matter to them at all." 

At some point Yeonjun had moved closer to Soobin, who was still looking at the menu screen his hands fumbling with the remote. 

"But I really find you attractive and I want to try dating you. Maybe we'll work out or maybe we won't. But I don't know if you would be able to deal with this mess I made for myself" Soobin turned and his eyes met Yeonjun's which were slightly glossy from tears that wouldn't fall but were taking too long to dry. 

Yeonjun decided not to answer and just wrapped his arms around Soobin's shoulders bringing him into a side hug. His cheek squishing into Soobin's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry. It must be hard for you. It's just, I didn't know whether you were just casually flirting or you actually wanted to date me. Sorry for being rude" Yeonjun said his right hand still around Soobin's shoulder. 

Yeonjun didn't want to completely reveal the reason what experience had him doubt Soobin. So much as to being straightforward and rude about it. He knew it was very insensitive for him to be rude but he wanted to make sure not to fall into the same horrible situation twice. 

The buzz of his phone indicated the delivery had gotten here. Yeonjun got up and walked to get the large amount of food. 

"I'm not sure what you liked so I just played safe and got pizza and fried chicken. There's ramen in my studio too. If you can't eat this I can make some for you" Soobin shook his head and helped Yeonjun get out the packages and poured the soda into the paper cups that were given. 

"You seem kind of traumatized. Did something happen?" Soobin asked midway biting through the hot pizza. 

Yeonjun looked away at that, his grip on the chopstick getting tighter. 

"You don't have to tell me. I mean we did only meet a few hours ago and this is only our first date" Soobin's eyes widened at the thought of invading the older's privacy. 

"Aren't you a curious cat. And I really don't want to talk about it." Yeonjun stuffed the chicken into his mouth to avoid getting angry or yelling at the blue haired man. 

"I'm really sorry." Soobin mumbled out mouth filled with the warm pizza. 

Yeonjun didn't reply anything he just snatched the remote from Soobin's hand. Choosing to watch the Oscar nominee movie. He saw Soobin's eyes widen but he calmed down just in a second. 

"Why are we watching my movie?" Soobin asked taking his eyes off the screen to look at the pink haired male who had scooted closer to him while still chewing on the piece of chicken. 

"Research" The older said not taking his eyes off the screen. 

A comfortable silence was created and Soobin had settled back on the couch after eating his fill. He watched Yeonjun's eyes as the older studied the movie. 

Somewhere in the first ten minutes Yeonjun had gotten his sketchbook and started taking notes about the movie. Often also pausing it to take a shot of a certain scene. 

The content of the movie was completely forgotten by the two of them. Yeonjun was deeply focused on the visuals and imagery in the movie, whereas Soobin was focused on watching the pastel haired work. 

The older was so busy focusing and Soobin took it as an opportunity to take note of all of Yeonjun's small habits. Like they way the pout juts out more as he concentrated more. The way he'd tap the pencil during less visual scenes. His face would show clear disgust when too romantic scenes played. He figured the older either didn't like romance or he didn't like Soobin playing a straight character. 

Sometimes his mouth would hang open as he appreciated certain visuals and his eyes would widen when something he hadn't expected would take place in the movie. 

Soobin had submerged himself into observing Yeonjun that he was startled when Yeonjun's eyes met his straight on, and he flinched suddenly feeling the attention on him. 

"You really don't make it discrete. I know I'm handsome and all. But do you really have to stare throughout the movie?" 

Soobin leaned forward and examined Yeonjun's face a little more and released a hum of satisfaction.

"Yeah you're handsome. No doubt in that. You're focus habits are so cute I couldn't help myself. Sorry if you found it creepy" Soobin said moving away and leaning back into a comfortable position.

The movie was finished in no less than twenty minutes after that.  
"Are you planning on sleeping right here? Because I'm going home." Yeonjun packed up his stuff putting it back to his folder and then the designer bag. 

"Can I at least get a goodbye kiss?" Soobin asked stretching his legs and arms out. 

He didn't miss the pink on Yeonjun's ears. But the older shrugged it of and turned the TV off and quickly cleaned up the small mess they made while eating. 

"You like me. Why aren't you doing anything about it." Soobin said pouting. 

"That's quite an assumption to make" Yeonjun took his stuff into his hands and moved around the room to switch off all the electrical appliances.

"With the amount of times you blushed and got flustered because of me clearly gave it away." 

"Is it really though. I do find you attractive but I have nothing to judge you on." Yeonjun said pushing his longer hair into a ponytail. 

"Well you did just go on a date with me and I just told one of my biggest concerns, that no one but you knows about. What else would you like to know?" Soobin was surprised when Yeonjun put his hand out and asked for his phone. 

After clicking a few buttons the older handed it back to Soobin. 

"So you're finally making a move" Soobin scoffed when his eyes looked at the new contact that had been saved as 'sweet soft cotton candy'

"Well I'm going to need your number too. I don't even know if I can trust you but I do like you" Yeonjun whispered out the last part, more to himself than to Soobin.

"Wait. Did you actually admit it?!" Soobin said and engulfed Yeonjun in a big hug. The kind of hug where he would slightly lift the other person off the ground and squeeze them tightly. 

"Omg I didn't propose yet stop exaggerating okay. I might change mind."

"I'm just glad you're giving my sappy life a chance." Soobin typed in his number and decided to save it as 'archer bin' a nickname he had gotten on the set while working on the film. 

"I'll text you! Thank you for the date. I was supposed to pay. I'll be paying next time" Soobin said voice a little louder as he disappeared from the boutique and got into the car. 

After a quick goodbye, Yeonjun glanced at the clock hanging on the entrance. It read '11 pm' in a bright red colour. He hadn't realised how much time had gone by. Maybe he did enjoy the actors company. But how would he actually know he was so focused in working. 

But Yeonjun was nervous. He knew it's hard to even fantasize about a relationship with someone famous and closeted. He didn't know if he would mentally be able to take the pressure.

As he walked to his car, his driver had already left for home meaning he'd get to drive back for the 15 minutes. 

For the first time Yeonjun didn't play any of the new music that was released. He just drove in silence. Memories of his last relationship with a closeted person came into sight. 

He didn't know what to do. He knew he was attracted to Soobin and found the company comforting. He was thankful for Soobin letting him know about his situation with his sexuality. But is that enough? Would Yeonjun suffer through it just because he found someone physically attractive. 

When he reached the familiar neighborhood he stopped infront of his house parking the car out and he sat there in the driver seat frozen in thought. 

His million thoughts were interrupted by a message from the Blue haired male he'd been thinking about all the way back home.

\----------  
From: Archer Bin  
Did you reach home?

Also I should've told you before, maybe  
this will help you decide if you're still  
thinking about giving up...

I'm gonna come out after the Oscars  
\-----------

Yeonjun's fingers typed different ways of responses but deleted them not knowing what to really tell the younger. 

\-----------  
To: Archer Bin  
I'm not forcing you to come out Soobin

Please don't do that just because of what  
I said...we've only known each other for  
a day and this might change things  
for you...

From: Archer Bin

I'm not doing it for you, weirdo..

I'm tired of hiding too. I want to  
represent me as I am

Don't give yourself that much credit  
hyung 🙄🙄 

To: Archer Bin  
Well maybe I should just reject you..

That would be fun now ☺️💕

From: Archer Bin

PSJSJSKKSK

ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE GONNA  
DATE ME!!???!!!??? 

To: Archer Bin  
I already agreed to try it. I am giving  
you a chance. 

If you fuck it up I wouldn't hesitate  
to leave okay.

From: Archer Bin  
NO

Hyungie will fall in love with  
mesoon 💖💖💕💕💖💕

To: Archer Bin  
Good night Soobin.  
\--------

Yeonjun turned his phone off and locked his car and walked into his cosy home.

His eyes moved to the clock on the wall and apparently he had spent too long thinking in the car. It was already mid night. 

He hoped into the shower and readied himself for a good night's sleep. His alarm was set a little later than usual. Being your own boss had it's perks sometimes.

He checked his phone one last time scratch that, he checked his chat with Soobin. There were only three messages. Thankfully Soobin wasn't an annoying texter. 

\---------  
From: Archer Bin  
So you won't fall in love with me 💔💔

Good night hyung~

|Voice message|  
\------- 

He clicked on the voice message and smiled at the cuteness Soobin was offering him.

"Hope you sleep well hyungie" Soobin's smooth deep voice said. 

\--------  
To: Archer Bin  
Good night Soobin ~ 

Here you go 💖

|Video|  
\-------

Yeonjun took the voice message to the next level and recorded himself saying good night and a small thank you for keeping him company. He ended with a finger heart and pouted his lips. 

\--------  
From: Archer Bin

Hyung?

HYUNGAGGJJL

Come back here you idiot?!?!

You can't just throw finger hearts at me  
like that??

Did you already go to sleep???

To: Archer Bin  
Go to sleep Soobin

Stop blowing up my notifs

From: Archer Bin

Okay 

See you tomorrow then. 

I'll take you out somewhere  
Nowhere too crowded it'll still be just us

To: Archer Bin  
I'll look forward to it Binie  
\---------

The nickname typed itself before Yeonjun could even realise. He shut his phone off and went to sleep.

Soobin on the other hand was up a lot longer than he thought he'd be. 

The conversation with Yeonjun was replaying in his head. Was he really ready to come out. Especially after being one of the most famous male actors in the country and being nominated for best actor

He had decided to drop hints to his fans first. Just to see what response he would get. But he still disliked the fact that he wasn't able to actually even date anyone and find comfort from a partner. 

Even though he would try out his idea he finally made up his mind. He would come out no matter the backlash. He didn't care anymore. His life mattered more than upsetting his fans for something they have no right for being upset over. It was his life and his choice and his preference. They had no right to judge him anyway. 

His hands fumbled with the cold metallic device in his hands. Which had the recent chat open. The chat with Yeonjun. He smiled going through the ten minute chat they had. And then only realising the older boy had used a pet name to address him. 

He really didn't want to loose this chance. He already felt like a part of him had gotten attached to Yeonjun. 

He decided that he wanted to tell the person who was the closest to him, Huening Kai.

\------------  
To: Ning Ning <3  
Hueningie can I call you?

I have to tell you something..  
\------------  
In no less than three seconds Hueningkai had called him. How the younger was awake at nearly 1 am who knew. But Soobin was thankful. 

"Hyung, it's so late what is it?" Kai said

"Hueningie. You're not sleepy right?" Soobin's voice caught itself and he sniffled as a single tear rolled down his eye. 

"Is something wrong hyung? Please tell me" Kai was easily about to tell the seriousness about the topic.

"I'm gay Kai" Soobin heard the other side of the call go silent and he heard Kai softly laughing

"Finally. I was waiting for you to come out to me. Was it Yeonjun hyung? Did he actually influence you to be yourself?" 

"Kind of, Yeah I guess you could say he made me feel like the world should accept me as I am. And that I shouldn't hide such a huge part of what makes me happy a secret." Soobin said. Realising that somehow without Yeonjun actually saying anything of the sort. 

Maybe it was the stern voice or the disappointed look that Soobin was still closeted. He doesn't know. But he's doing this for himself. That he was sure of. 

"Well Yeonjun hyung is a bit intense, but he means well. I hope you had fun on your date! Are you going to come out to the public as well?" Kai said much too energetic for someone awake at 1 am. 

"I'm thinking of slowly dropping hints about my sexuality. Do you think that'll be better or should I just post a selfie and say, hey guys I'm actually gay and I will never propose to you or be your boyfriend" Soobin said chuckling at the end. He had seen tons of posts jokingly suggesting Soobin is their boyfriend or husband. 

"Will you monitor their reactions?" Kai's voice went a little smoother, knowing Soobin takes it over board sometimes. Always wanting to know whether the fans like him and what haters have been spewing this time. 

"Yeah but that won't change the result. I'll come out after the award ceremonies. Maybe by then Yeonjun hyung will even be my boyfriend. Maybe I can create a scene too? You know like in movies" Soobin said lying down completely in his bed. 

"Well Yeonjun hyung would be into that. But let's see what happens yeah. Hyung has been through bad relationships so don't hurry him into anything okay?" Kai said voice surely laced with sadness. 

"Of course. I won't Huening I was just joking." 

Talking with Kai was always comforting maybe it was because how close they had become during the shooting period. It somehow made him so comforted knowing if not the whole world Kai would always be there with him.

He would call his siblings next and then his parents would know too. Then would come the fans and media. How much would they break his confidence. How much would they break the hard work he had done for building a strong career. 

He's gay and they all just have to live with it. It's none of their business anyway. He should be judged for his work and his personality. Not his preference of which gender he wants to be in a romantic relationship with. 

He started thinking about what kind of clues to give his fans. Subtle enough that news and media won't out him. But just right so fans get the hint. 

He woke up and scrolled through Yeonjun's companys' website. Maybe wearing Yeonjun's designs itself would be a clue. Not only that they were interested in eachother but also for Soobin to test his fans' eyes. 

He found a few hoodies which he thought would hint well without giving too much away. But just hinting right. 

He also ordered a pants which had a gay pride flag around the waist. He got a plain shirt which had the same rainbow on the neckline too. Maybe it was too direct but who knows whether they'll be able to tell.

He finally shut off his phone and it was already three am. He debated whether to just stay up or to get a quick sleep before waking up at 6. 

Early morning schedules were the worst and Soobin would stand by it till the end of time. 

The next morning he woke up before his alarm. His butler was shocked at the sight of seeing Soobin up bright and early in the morning. He was already dressed in blue jeans and a black t shirt and black converse shoes.

"Sir, you're up unusuall early. I'm really sorry but it would take another hour to prepare breakfast. I'll get the coffee right away sir" The butler scurried away to the kitchen. 

"Take your time!" Soobin said and smiled at the man. 

He was excited today. Also scared and anxious about telling his parents and he figured he won't put it off anymore. He called his sister first.

"Noona. I'm gay" he said before she even said hello.

"Oh..that's cool. Well finally you decided to come out huh." 

"What do you mean noona. You knew?" 

"Yeah. I caught you once on a date with your ex, I'm guessing. I just wanted to let you tell me whenever. I didn't know it would take this long though" 

After catching up with his sister he called his brother who had a similar reaction. Except he even wanted to know what his relationship status was to which Soobin said he had found someone he liked and they were seeing each other now. To which his brother genuinely had cheered for him. 

Now was his parents. This would be a bit harder but he really wanted his parents to accept him. With his fingers crossed he dailed his mom's number. 

"Soobiniee finally remembered your mom huh." His mom's voice cheered. 

"Mom I'm gay" Soobin said forgetting to greet his mom. He was too nervous, or maybe he didn't want to get distracted by his mother

His heart was racing at a pace he thought was inhumane. There was a long pause and it seemed like his mom told his father too.

"Honey. Are you sure this isn't just a phase?" Soobin's mom asked voice clearly both concerned and in denial of the news. 

"No mom. I've liked men since high school actually. I even had a boyfriend in college" Soobin said voice stern. He didn't want to be pushed around either. 

"What? Is it that boy you always said was your best friend?" Soobin but his lip and nodded. When he heard nothing from the other side he realised his mom couldn't see his confirmation nod.

"Yes. Yes, mom." 

"Oh. It's okay Soobin. We'll support you no matter. Are you seeing someone" his mother's voice changed slowly to a more excited one, and Soobin released a breathe of relief. 

"Yeah, I met someone I was interested in yesterday. We're going out today!" Soobin's voice echoed with excitement.

"Oh that's nice. I hope we get to meet him later someday" His mother said and he could hear his father had agreed in the background.

He was surprised at how accepting his parents were. He was so happy today morning. Maybe it was even the best day he's had. 

He called Yeonjun. He didn't want to disturb the older at 8 in the morning but his fingers had already pressed the call button, and he was waiting for the dial tone to end and to hear Yeonjun greet him.

"Hey Soobin, I didn't expect you to be up this early" 

"Hyung. I came out to Huening and my family and they all accepted me!!!" Soobin said happily jumping around in his room.

"Wait what? Soobin! That's such good news! What're you gonna do to celebrate?" 

"Taking you out on date" Soobin said smoothly and Yeonjun's pink ears came into his vision. 

"Why are you like this. I'm gonna hang up it's too early for me to bicker with you" Yeonjun whined on the other end. 

"I'll pick you up at 7pm. I hope you don't mind eating a bit late. Wear casuals." 

"Fine. I'll be in my studio so just come in okay?" 

"See you in 11 hours hyung" 

"See you Soobin~" He bets if he could see Yeonjun's face he would be winking right now. 

He only had a meeting to attend at 9 and a make up artist test session that would last an extra hour. He'd be back by 1 pm at the latest and that gave him enough time to prepare. 

"Did it go well? You look really happy" Hueningkai asked smiling widely at Soobin and giving him one of his signature belly rubs. 

"Surprisingly too well. You have no idea how relieved I feel" Soobin hugged Huening Kai tightly trying to put all his jitters into one big hug. 

"It's nice to see you finally coming out, now we can talk about cute boys together" Kai said winking two times to accentuate. 

"Yeah you can go on about Taehyun and instead of being annoyed I can talk about Yeonjun hyung too" Soobin said elbowing the younger boy lightly.

"Soobin, Huening you're already here. What a surprise. Go on inside the others are already there" Their on set staff said. 

The meeting buzzed by in about 45 minutes. They had watched a few Oscar award ceremonies and shortlisted how they wanted to portray themselves. They had stuck to the rich family concept since that was the closest dynamic to their actual interpersonal relationships. 

Hueningkai and Soobin would be their main spokesperson since Kai was pretty fluent with English and Soobin was good enough to give a small two minute speech. If in case they actually won and weren't voted out because of another white film.

Soobin then headed out to go to his make up room where the artist wanted to try out a few styles of make up on him. But today was the glitter theme. 

There were three diamond looking crystals on his right cheek and one just below the inner corner of his eye. 

The eyeshadow was a light purple to blue green iridescent pigment layered with tiny bits of holographic glitter at the edge of his eye. 

His cheeks had a soft pink blush and light brown freckles. Dusted around his nose and spilling onto his cheeks. 

His hair sit fluffy atop his head as if he'd woken up just but not as messy as it would've actually been. 

His clothes for today was a stark contrast to the hair and make up. He wore a black leather jacket on top of a loose white tee and medium wash skinny jeans. His feet clad in combat boots. And from his belt hung one of those metal loops that chained across one of his thigh. 

"Go put this on. Remove your jacket but don't mess your make up." His stylist handed him black shorts that ended right at the knee. And his feet were clad in plain white socks.

His loose long sleeved tee pooled around his wrist and was slightly over sized giving his larger frame an illusion of being small. 

He was rushed into a plain white room and they took some shots of him. He had no idea he was doing an almost photoshoot today. 

But they only took about five minutes of shoots apparently it was just for reference and a way to coordinate their looks with eachother's fashion designers.

He was then let go to change and wash the make up off. He changed back into the clothes he had worn before and left the set after saying goodbye to Kai who was still doing his reference shots. 

He got home as fast as he could and decided to go buy some instant food and fried chicken. He also got chocolate and ice cream. He had his lunch and took a nap for about 2 hours. 

He woke up at around 5:30pm and quickly put on casual but warm clothes. The autumn air was quite sharp these days and he didn't want to be cold. 

He had borrowed a mini cooler for the day and put the ice cream and soda in there and the thermos carried hot water for the instant food. And the hot pot had the fried chicken that had arrived a few minutes ago. He also put in a few bags of chips just incase Yeonjun didn't like the instant ramen he had.

He quickly got into his car and drove himself to Yeonjun's studio. It was still six something but he was bored so he thought he'd just pay him an early visit.

When he entered the studio he was surprised to see two other men who he had seen briefly during the meeting yesterday. 

"You're almost half an hour early Soobin?" Yeonjun said when he had spotted the blue haired boy peeking into his work station. 

"Yeah I was done with work and thought I'd just head on here. Am I interrupting" Soobin asked eyes moving to the blonde and brunette who were seated in front of Yeonjun.

"No we were just discussing about work. It's nothing serious. Just going through the refs that were sent to us." Yeonjun said turning the monitor which showed the pictures that were taken a few hours ago. 

Alongside his own photo was Huening's and Yesul's as well. The photos all gave sophisticated but angelic and dreamy vibes. A bit of contrast to the movie which had a lot more violence. 

"Is this lover boy" He heard the brunette ask. 

And a smirk firmly sat on Soobin's face as he waited for Yeonjun to answer.

"We're done for today right. The two of you can leave then" Yeonjun stood up and rushed the chocolate and vanilla duo out. 

Soobin watched as the brown haired male huffed and rolled his eyes at Yeonjun. 

"He likes you very much. Please be his boyfriend" The Beomgyu said turning as far back as his neck and Yeonjun would allow. 

"Shut the fuck up gyu." 

"See you hyung. Have fun on your date!" Taehyun said grabbing Beomgyu's jacket sleeve and dragging him out. 

"Who were those two? They were at the meeting yesterday too right?" Soobin asked ignoring both the irritated look Yeonjun had on his face and his bright red cheeks. 

"The brunette is Beomgyu, we're close friends from academy. Taehyun and me met through Beomgyu, Taehyun is a hair dresser by the way and Beomgyu is a fashion designer, like me" Yeonjun said cupping his own cheeks to calm down and trying to get rid of the red blush on his cheeks.

"I already saw you blushing there's no use in you hiding it from me now" Soobin's legs immediately taking him to Yeonjun and his hands making contact with the older man's and slowly brought it down. 

"Aren't you a cutie. Your face is as pink as your hair" Soobin's hands ruffled Yeonjun's hair and brushed them back. 

"Oh shut up. I just wasn't prepared for this" 

"For what? Me being physically affectionate despite only meeting for a day?" 

"No, you teasing me this much. I thought you were an introvert!!" 

"So you googled me?" 

The blush now traveled down his neck too. Embarrassed Yeonjun was really cute. Soobin shouldn't be enjoying this as much as he is. He giggled at Yeonjun's wide eyes and pink cheeks.

"No, I did not" 

"The topic of me being an introvert never came up in our conversation. And I definitely wasn't very introverted yesterday. Infact you were more shy than me. Not that introverts are all shy or anything" 

Soobin said his hands going back to his coat pockets and he stepped out of Yeonjun's personal space, which he hoped he hadn't made him uncomfortable with the sudden closeness. 

"Yeah fine. I did some research on you. Not because I like you or anything. For work." Yeonjun whined out and he could feel the lie. 

He just laughed at the pink haired man. "Whatever you say hyung."

"Wait a minute. I'm gonna change into something more comfortable and warmer." Yeonjun said grabbing a pair of clothes from his own wardrobe. 

That's when Soobin's eyes checked out what Yeonjun had been wearing. It was a bright red blazer, with a white t- shirt underneath and plaid trousers. His feets were clad in black Chelseas. 

A silver chain was prettily sat on Yeonjun's neck which somehow had gone unnoticed by him. He held back the urge to stop the older to tug on the silver chain, it had become a habit of his to tug on necklaces when he used to wear them during shooting. 

Instead he busied his hands with the texture of the couch and lost himself while staring at his converse shoes.

In no less then five minutes Yeonjun walked out of the changing room in mid wash jeans that matched the pair Soobin wore. A brown long winter coat and a simple black tee underneath. His pink hair was pulled into a ponytail and a pair of gold rimmed glass neatly placed on the bridge of his nose.

"Woah. You look great Junnie" 

"You look great too" Yeonjun replied this time not being surprised by the compliment. Because he did mean for himself to look good. Not just for him but also maybe to show off his taste in casual fashion too.

"So where are we going. If you tell me it's a surprise or I'm going to leave you here and go back to work" Yeonjun said at the cringey romance. 

"Just gonna take you to watch the stars. I've been feeling like watching them. I even have a guide to help spot some constellations." Soobin walked in front of Yeonjun to open the car door for the older boy. 

"So you have never done this before? Or is it just a calming thing you want to do to destress?"

"I've always wanted to do it but something always came up or all the women I dated just wanted to eat at a restaurant so they can make me spend more money on them. I figured you would like this a bit more." Yeonjun nodded in confirmation.

"Now that I think about it. I should've asked where you wanted to go. Do you want us to go somewhere else? Soobin's face showed him panicking clearly.

"I'd rather not. I think a place with no people would be a little relaxing. I had a lot of physical customers today so I'm a tiny bit tired too. I think it would be refreshing." Yeonjun said smiling at Soobin and seeing the worry disappear from Soobin's face. 

"I'm glad."

"I haven't had anything since one in the afternoon. So you better feed me well."

"Uh I have chicken and ramen. Is that okay?" 

"Ramen? Seriously..it's our second date and HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MY TURE LOVE FOR RAMEN??!!! You stalked me too didn't you" 

Yeonjun leaned over and grabbed at Soobin's collar and pushing and pulling at him. He didn't stop until Soobin's larger hands stopped him from giving the younger man a headache. 

"Stop it. I was just craving ramen and it was just a coincidence hyung" Soobin said. 

"Well that makes more sense. Anyway, Why aren't you driving?" Yeonjun asked realising they had still not started their journey.

"You were almost choking me a second ago. You think I'd be able to drive while you were trying to kill me?" Soobin said and started the car to their journey to the park that was almost always isolated, especially now that it was chilly autumn.

They decided to play this or that while Soobin drove to their destination. They had their windows rolled up and the heater was warm. Making a very pleasant atmosphere. According to Soobin it would take a full hour to reach there and maybe more because of weekend traffic.

"Americano or Latte" Yeonjun asked and immediately picking americano for himself. It was a regular drink for him. 

"Latte, how can you drink Americanos there way too bitter and strong" Soobin said glancing with the corner of his eye. 

"It's the best. You're just a little child who needs sugar to keep him up" Yeonjun said sticking his tongue out in a playful manner.

"How much longer till we get there. I might fall asleep right here" Yeonjun's yawn 

"You should've just slept then. Do you not trust me?" 

"Oh yeah. I'm so scared a super popular actor who can't even go shopping without a bodygaurd will kill me or even kidnap me. Also I saw a video of you screaming at a dead cockroach." Yeonjun rolled his eyes at Soobin in the brief eye contact they had. 

"In that case you could've slept and rested a bit." 

"Is it wrong for me to want to get to know the person I'm dating?" Yeonjun turned around to face Soobin eyes looking into Soobin's as if he knew all of his secrets.

"No, there's no problem" Soobin huffed out after pulling his eyes from Yeonjun's gaze and watching the road. 

About ten minutes later they reached the peak of the hill where a pretty park was. The park was still open and apparently it always was, so the two men entered in. 

The silence was so loud it was kind of overwhelming and Yeonjun was holding onto the hotpot Soobin had given him. Soobin however had his jaw clenched as he carried the cooler and the thermos slung freely on his shoulder. 

"You really didn't have to get ice cream and a freaking cooler. Or we could've just eaten at small fast food joint and then come up here you know." Yeonjun said taking the awkwardly hanging thermos from Soobin shoulder and putting it around the younger's neck instead. 

"Just. Just a little farther. I'm sure its not too cold there." Soobin's teeth chattered when the cold autumn breeze swept his hair away from his eyes. 

When they reached a spot where the wind wasn't too cold not harsh. Yeonjun helped Soobin with the warm blanket and instead of putting it on the ground Soobin pulled it around himself. 

"Are you really that cold?" Yeonjun's eyebrows raised when Soobin nodded his head vigorously. 

"Can, Can you pl-please make me ramen too" Soobin said gesturing to the two ramen tubs and the thermos. 

"I will. If you share the blanket with me." Yeonjun said reaching over to the ramen and pouring the hot water into both their noodles.

Soobin unwrapped himself and made space so a Yeonjun could sit next to and be warmed by not only the blanket but also from Soobin himself. 

They talked the night away, since the clouds had covered up most of the stars, their plans for spotting constellations was unfulfilled.

By the time they were ready to get up it was almost 5:30 in the morning. 

"We are here anyway, and we could see the sunrise if we're here for like another hour. Are you up for it?" Yeonjun asked tilting his head up and finding Soobin's eyes that easily were the brightest stars tonight. 

"Yeah I'm cool with that. Also I'm going to call my driver to come pick us up. I don't want to pass out while driving and get us harmed okay?" Soobin said picking up his phone and calling his driver. 

As Yeonjun had said in roughly 40 minutes the sun had risen. The sky went from violet and blue to warm purples and pink. Finally turning to orange and back to the sky blue they were used to seeing everyday.

They cleaned up and threw away all the trash. The driver had made it just in time and the two walked to the car.

Somehow Soobin had forgotten that the warmth in his hand wasn't that of a hand warmer and that somewhere in the night or morning, he had held onto Yeonjun's hand. 

He looked at Yeonjun just to make sure he was alright with physical touch. And it seemed the older wasn't aware of it either, or he just didn't mind. 

The two sat comfortably in the back seat of the car and knocked out in less than minute in the warmth of the heater.


	2. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You just wanna kiss me so bad" Yeonjun smirked and pulled Soobin in for a much slower sweeter kiss. This time the crew should've gotten to know that it was no accident and that Soobin had intended to kiss Yeonjun earlier.
> 
> "Are you happy?" Yeonjun said cheekily when they pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry if thus has any grammatical or spelling errors I had no time to edit this properly (I haven't even edited the first one yet) 
> 
> I hope this gives you a satisfying ending :))

In a week Soobin already had gotten all the clothes he ordered and he hoped to god or the ultimate power that this was going to work and his fans would give him a safe space to come out fully. 

He and Yeonjun had also gone through several designs for the award show that might win him his most precious "Best Actor" award. Even if it was selfish Soobin felt it'd make him more worthy of coming out if he got the award and the movie doesn't win, meaning it would be his acting that had won him the award. The country wouldn't completely let go of the first actor with the award right?

After going back and forth with Soobin declining the older's designs for different reasons they had settled on something a little low-key and comfortable. 

Soobin could clearly see the disappointment in the older's eyes everytime he said he didn't think a design suited him, because apparently Yeonjun had thought he looked amazing in everything they'd made him try on.

Yeonjun was still saddened that he couldn't put Soobin in one of his more 'adventurous' outfits and designs. He swore he'd get Soobin to wear heeled shoes atleast but the younger had said no one wanted him to be taller than he already was, so that too was a little disappointing to Yeonjun. But he'd managed to bump Soobin's height by an inch with the black boots that he'd paired with the outfit. 

In the span of the weeks they had already gotten much closer with both of them being super clingy and wanting to spend every second together. They went on little dates every chance they got, which was at least two times a week. This week they had spent time watching crappy horror movies and laughed at them as if they were watching an actually funny comedy movie. They also had a hang out/ date at Yeonjun's place where the older decided to paint Soobin's nails a pretty blue and pink colour. 

Soobin just gave Yeonjun the freedom to do what he pleased. He found it cute how Yeonjun's lips pouted in concentration while painting his nails an making sure they didn't get on his skin. He'd even posted them on his twitter. The mixed reviews were kind of concerning to him but he decided to ignore the negative opinions. 

He was happy. 

"Stop smiling at me like that. You look creepy" Yeonjun nudged his shoulder from where he was sitting beside him.

"You make me happy and safe hyung." Soobin admitted out of the blue. 

Yeonjun's eyebrows shot up in shock before a light pink blush appeared on his cheeks and the tip of his nose. 

"Don't just say stuff like that." Yeonjun hid his face in his hands. 

"You love it don't you?" Soobin said reaching and pulling the pinkette's hands to reveal the now bright red face.

"But really hyung. You have no idea how much I feel for you. I don't want to say something like you changed me or anything. But I feel confident and appreciated when I'm with you. Thank you for that" 

"I'm glad to hear that. You deserve to be appreciated." Yeonjun's eyes glimmered as he replied to Soobin before catching the younger in a tight hug. 

The award show was now weeks away and Yeonjun was a bit too busy and Soobin decided not to interfere with his work time and only showed up to the boutique if he was needed there. 

Lucky for him, he was called for measurements today. He put on the hoodie that had come in the mail and threw on a mid wash pair of jeans. It had become a little warmer but it was still chilly. He got his coat just incase and put his shoes on and rushed to his car. 

He already waved off the bodyguards when he went to Yeonjun's boutique. For some reason he felt they weren't required there. Or maybe he just didn't trust them. The fear of being outted is the worst. 

He parked the car in his usual space and quickly went in. He was a little surprised to see three new people there and no sight of his pink haired designer. 

"Choi Soobin ssi, Mr. Choi is waiting on the second floor. It's right up there" A woman guided him to the stairs and told him to go upstairs. He looked back and it looked like they were the staff members. They weren't wearing a uniform so he hadn't realised but now he noticed their name tags. 

He made his way up the stairs and was greeted with the sight of Yeonjun slouched over a desk, staring at a desktop screen. 

"Yeonjun hyung" Soobin announced his arrival since he didn't want to accidentally scare the older man. 

Yeonjun's pink hair was out of it's ponytail, something Soobin had gotten used to. 

It was now neatly combed and resting on his shoulders, the pastel pink a stark contrast with the dark black turtle neck he was wearing. 

"You're super early. Eager to see me?" Yeonjun raised his eyebrows and spoke in a teasing manner. A smirk quickly accompanying the raised eyebrows.

"Is that even a question? Of course I want to see you" Soobin said shrugging his coat off and putting it on one of the chairs. He didn't fail to catch the now red tips of the older's ears.

Yeonjun pushed a tee shirt into his arm, a plain white tee, really nothing specially and Soobin was quite confused. 

"What's this for hyung?" He asked examining the sleeveless tee. 

"I need to take your measurements and if I were to take them with that hoodie on it wouldn't be accurate. Just go put it on. There's a room there" Yeonjun pointed to another smaller room. 

Soobin nodded in response and shed his hoodie and threw it to Yeonjun who was a little flustered.  
He pulled on the tee that clung to his body tight enough that no measurements could be too off. 

"Is this from my shop?" Yeonjun asked noticing the tag that was usually present at the back of the neck. 

"Yeah. I thought you'd recognise it right away" It was Soobin's turn to rasie an eyebrow at the older for not knowing his own work. 

"Well in my defense it's a really old design. I think I was 21 or 22 when I released this line. My peak gay pride moment" Yeonjun said playing with the pastel rainbow pattern on the hood ties.

"Anyways I'm gonna call up one of the staff okay so please stay professional." Yeonjun said turning to the staircase and yelling out someone's name. 

"But what about my pants. I'm wearing jeans is that okay?" Soobin asked from where he was standing in the centre of the room. 

"I'll just deduct the thickness from it." Yeonjun said and got a small stool and gestured for Soobin to stand atop it. 

The female attendent that had greeted Soobin a while ago entered the room. Hands holding a white ipad and an apple pencil clutched in the other hand. 

It took them a full 30 minutes to accurately measure and enter the info into the 3d program that the lady was using to map out a figure to design on. 

"You can go now. Thank you" Yeonjun said to the woman and she left, leaving the device with Yeonjun. 

"I'm going to go material shopping, I want you to come with me. So are you free today?" Yeonjun asked putting away the pieces of paper. 

"Totally free. I have nothing to do today. But is your staff gonna be there too?" Soobin asked his doe eyes glimmering with hope to get to spend a little more alone time with the older boy. 

"Well, I would prefer if one of them were with me. But since you're being super cute I'll leave them here." Yeonjun said ruffling the blue hair on Soobin's head. 

"Put this back on." Yeonjun said taking this as a chance to chuck the hoodie back to Soobin, who just laughed at the older's pettiness. 

"I'll wait for you downstairs. We're taking my car okay" Soobin nodded and watched as Yeonjun walked gracefully down the stairs. 

Soobin took exactly three seconds to get out of the tighter t-shirt and into his comfy hoodie. He put his shoes back on and hurried to catch up to Yeonjun. 

He stood talking with the same woman from before, probably giving her instructions or something like that, because it seemed she was nodding her head every now and then. 

Yeonjun handed Soobin the keys and occupied the passanger seat of his car. 

"You want me to drive?" Soobin's eyebrows knit together a little confused. 

"I want to talk to you and we both know I suck at multitasking and you're much better at that. So go ahead." Yeonjun gestured for Soobin to not hesitate.

The journey was only about twenty to thirty minutes and they talked casually about anything from the top of their head. 

They pulled up to the fancy looking fabric store which was decorated way to pretty to be just a store to buy fabric from. Yeonjun entered and seemingly the staff were already close to him. Maybe he was a regular face to the store. 

"Mr. Choi what are you looking for this time?" the male staff asked a polite smile on his face as he waited for Yeonjun to say something. 

"I'll just look around. I know this place pretty well by now, so you can leave us alone okay?" He said in a sweet tone and the boy nodded before disappearing to another section of the large store. 

Soobin stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked around, scanning the room from top to bottom admiring the different textures and patterns of the fabrics that were neatly displayed throughout the store. 

"If anything interests you let me know okay" Yeonjun said navigating through the store like it was his own. 

Soobin hummed in response and wandered close to Yeonjun. He really wanted to hold the older's hand but the store had cameras so he didn't want to risk anything. It'll be only eleven weeks more. 

"Soobin? Do you want to browse by yourself? Why are you so behind?" Yeonjun turned around to ask noticing how Soobin had slowed down significantly. 

"The store has cameras hyung. I don't think we can count this one as a date." Soobin said an apologetic smile on his face. 

"Oh. Don't worry about it. I'm really close with the owner." Yeonjun said reassuring Soobin it would be fine to be a little closer and 'unprofessional' 

"How close hyung?" Soobin asked looking directly into the older's eyes. 

"If you're not comfortable with it. You can just tell me. I really won't judge you Soobinie" Yeonjun's eyes showed how hurt he was that Soobin wasn't able to take his word.

Yeonjun was such an open book. One look at his eyes and you'll what he's feeling. 

"We're close enough that she wouldn't leak news. Besides it's not like I'm asking you to make out here. Just walk beside me. You look even more suspicious tailing me you know" Yeonjun laughed at the end and Soobin's cheeks flushed a light pink. 

It didn't take any more teasing for Soobin to join him walking around the store and feeling the materials displayed. 

"Does this feel good?" Yeonjun showed him a pale grey material which didn't have anything special. It was smooth and soft to touch. He nodded at the older and Yeonjun had noted the number and name of the fabric. 

They walked around finding different patterned fabrics. They had a library of about 15 fabrics that Soobin had approved of. Honestly, he didn't need to be there for this. He just wanted to spend time with the older man. 

"We're done for today" Yeonjun announced after he had said a goodbye to the staff working in the store. 

"Would you like to have lunch or something?" Soobin proposed when they were done and in the comfort of Yeonjun's warm car. 

"Are you taking me out or are we just gonna go back to my studio and eat take out" Yeonjun asked chuckling at the end knowing well that they'd end up in his studio and talk over take out. He was cool with that. 

Days passed and Yeonjun was constantly feeling like ripping his hair out when things weren't going according to his plan. He pushed through and Soobin's look was now completed. 

Soobin had dropped enough hints to his fans that they had speculations about his sexuality. He could barely see anything problematic from them but he still wasn't sure whether his fans ever realised that he wasn't doing it as an aesthetic. He was infact a hundred percent gay. 

The award shows were not more than a few days ahead and Soobin had already asked Yeonjun to accompany him as a plus one to the show. He was the only one who was going with a plus one. 

The older had reluctantly agreed after teasing Soobin enough that the latter was ready to give up. 

"Why the hell are you so cute. You're a 27 year old man." Yeonjun had said lightly pinching Soobin's pink cheeks, which blushed due to embarrassment. 

"Just say yes already. You want to go I'm sure" Soobin nudged the older's shoulder with his own where they were walking side by side. 

"You could at least be a bit romantic you know. I like cliche romance moves being used on me." Yeonjun tucked a piece of pink hair that had slipped out of his ponytail. 

"Well I'll have the courage to pull it off someday. I'll give you the drama that you're craving." Soobin said voice showing a little bit of disappointment at the end. 

"It'll go well. Don't worry about it okay. It's who you are and you can't and will not change that for anyone else." Yeonjun's hands took a hold of Soobin's and gently squeezed reassuring the younger. 

"I hope so too" 

That night had ended as all date nights ended. Soobin drove Yeonjun home and recieved a quick good night kiss on the cheek from Yeonjun. This day Soobin was quite surprised when the pinkette had given him an actual kiss. A kiss on the lips. 

It was too brief for him to even process it. Yeonjun's lips had disappeared as it made contact with his own. It felt like a millisecond of contact. 

Yeonjun had smiled that day. The largest Soobin had ever seen in the past three months. He had encouraged and reassured Soobin that it would be all okay. 

Who knew what was Yeonjun's intention for the kiss. A part of Soobin believes it was to encourage him and let him know that the decision he was making was good for him. Or it could just be the older had wanted to kiss him. 

He pondered over it till late night before sleep took over his exhausted body. 

Finally the day had come. It was 4pm in the evening when the team arrived at the award show centre. 

It was taking place in LA and they had an exhaustive flight the day before yesterday. Soobin remembers himself being cranky and infact very childish and jet lagged the following day. 

He also remembers Yeonjun never letting go of his hand and curiously looking around the city with his pretty cat like eyes.

He remembers the face of his team when he showed up with a male plus one and that too his own designer, whom they knew Soobin had spent more than professionally necessary time.

They had decided to just share a room since they'd already become comfortable with each other. The only one other than Soobin that knew was, Huening Kai. Of course Kai knew about Soobin dating Yeonjun. The youngest was really excited over the news. 

It was actually pretty easy to get comfortable with Yeonjun and vice versa. Soobin despite being introverted always felt energized when he spent time with the boy. It was an easy click, that's what Kai said. They'd just fallen into sync with each other. There was equal bickering with equal amount of showering each other with affection. 

It's something Soobin hadn't ever felt in a relationship. He couldn't describe how easy it was for him to go from playfully teasing Yeonjun, to them having a conversation of how their society would view they're relationship if it were to be made public. Or even debate about whether or not if they'd be straight or lesbian if they were born the opposite gender. 

They dressed up quickly and Soobin had on what Yeonjun had made for him. Pants that made him look taller than he already was. A satin button up that was tailored for his frame. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Two silver bracelets sat prettily on his wrists. His pants were perfectly fit, the top half a pale grey colour that faded into blue checkers to the bottom of his feet. He wore a classic pair of black formal shoes to complete the look. The black vest opened to give a freeing look to his otherwise formalish wear.

Yeonjun was wearing a simple white and burgundy tux. His pink pastel hair was slicked back and a few jewelled hair clips adorned the right side of his head. The older had gone full sparkly with his make up. Bright red glittery lips and pink iridescent  
Eyeshadow that softened his sharp fox like eyes. He had a silver necklace loosely hanging from his neck. 

They met up with the rest of the cast in the lobby and were seperated into two limos that would take them to the venue. 

"So how's it going between you two?" Kai asked. Soobin, Yeonjun and Kai had been seperated into their own ride. 

"Smooth? I guess." Soobin asked looking towards Yeonjun who sat next to him. 

"Better than just smooth. Just say I'm fun to date or something. What the fuck does smooth mean?" Yeonjun looked slightly offended for not being complimented over his wonderful dating skills. 

"How did the director react to Yeonjun being your plus one for the show?" Hueningkai asked leaning forward with a comically large smile on his face, Kai seemed to be having so much fun. 

"I had to tell him we were um. Friends" Kai laughed, his obnoxious loud laughter which Soobin rolled his eyes at and Yeonjun gritted his teeth for. 

"Today will be the last. I promise, okay." Soobin said and it was Yeonjun's turn to roll his eyes. 

"It better be" Yeonjun said occupying his hands by playing with the shell of Soobin's ear, a habit that 

The ride was filled with laughter as the trio were equally excited and hopeful for at least one award, secretly hoping for it to be Soobin who wins if it were to be left at only one award. 

"Can I kiss you if I win best actor?" Soobin asked his eyes large and puppy like as he waited for Yeonjun to consent his request for pda. Well it was Yeonjun he liked to be surprised and surprise. 

"Would that cause drama?" Yeonjun asked pretending to deeply think about what kind of chaos it would cause if Soobin a "straight" man were to kiss a gay fashion designer. 

"Smile for me" Yeonjun said facing Soobin from his position beside him. 

Promptly Soobin smiled at Yeonjun, a pair of dimples accompanying his moon shaped eyes. 

Soobin was quite surprised when Yeonjun kissed him, square on the lips. Unlike the one they shared yesterday the older hadn't moved away yet giving Soobin a chance to kiss him back. 

"You guys are cute and all but this is nauseating" Hueningkai made his very adorable disgusted look, which unfortunately hadn't broken the two apart yet. 

"Hmm I like it. You can kiss me whenever you want" Yeonjun declared acting as if he were a judge at court giving out his final verdict. 

"Thank you, your honour. Just don't be too surprised okay." Soobin said hand holding Yeonjun's and playing with the silver ring on the older's index finger. 

"You guys are really cute and all but Soobin hyung are you sure you want to reveal it like this. Both, your sexuality and Yeonjun hyung at once" Kai's eyes showed both concern and happiness that Soobin had found someone he'd liked enough to come out of the closet. 

"I'm fine with it. I can't wait for it to be public so I don't have to be scared to show all my affection for you." Yeonjun said smiling as he freed his hands to pull at Soobin's cheeks. 

"Does that mean you're holding back all this time! What the hell hyung!! Shower me with kisses please" Soobin pouted at the older. Hands reaching to his own cheeks where Yeonjun's still were.

"What if you don't win?" Kai asked a bit more serious. That intense look in his eyes. 

"I'll still kiss him on camera if it ever decides to land on me and him." Soobin said with no hesitation. 

"You're prepared for everything? The consequences too. This will be more damaging hyung. Even your manager doesn't know and your company might kick you out." Kai said voice concerned. 

"They can't kick me out if I win an Oscar tonight. In either category. And even if I don't, they'll just have to get over it because I'm tired too. I maybe an actor but putting on an act 24/7 is not what I signed up for." Soobin's hands squeezed Yeonjun's and the older had returned the touch with a smile of his own. 

"Soobin. This is truly your choice right?" Yeonjun voiced from beside him eyes downcast. The older still felt like he was forcing Soobin to come out earlier than he might have. 

"Yes hyung. This is my choice" Soobin's eyes met Yeonjun's. 

The two other boys nodded at Soobin, proud that his decision was firm and he was ready to come out now. 

"Let's hope you win then." Yeonjun closed his eyes for a second, praying to whoever that had the power to make Soobin win, however in his mind he knew Soobin had done a wonderful job and if he hadn't won it would just be xenophobia from their side. Maybe he was biased. 

Fast forward a little and they had announced most of the categories and now all that's left was the best actor and actress followed by best motion picture awards. Of which the highest possibility of wining would be two awards.

"The nominees for this year's Actor in a leading role:" the hosts announced the nominees out of which Soobin's name was announced too. 

Soobin turned to Yeonjun when he'd felt the older's hands sneak into his own. It definitely looked like Yeonjun was more worried than he himself was. 

"Don't worry about it okay. It's alright if I don't win" The blue haired said looking at Yeonjun tightly biting his lip and eyes glimmering with tears, ready to pour out if the younger had indeed won, because sure as hell he deserved it.

"Choi Soobin, from South Korea for the movie, Blue Hour" the host announced smiling widely at their direction.

The camera immediately followed next zooming into Soobin's face which was still turned towards Yeonjun. Somehow not hearing his own name being announced.

"Soobinie you won. What are you doing here!!!!" Yeonjun's tears slipped out and he has smiling. 

Soobin remembering what he had said earlier and quickly pecked the older's lips and walked up to the the stage. 

The cheering from his own team stopped abruptly but Soobin had heard the claps still coming from the rest of the crowd. He was still very happy.

"How does it feel hyungie. You're boyfriend just won an Oscar." Kai asked from his spot next to the empty chair were Soobin had sat.

"We're not boyfriend's yet. We haven't put a label on the relationship until he was out. Now that he is. I'm gonna ask him-" Yeonjun was interrupted when he saw Soobin return hands clutching the award. 

"Soobin congratulations, we um okay. You have anything to tell us?" The director asked now interrupting Yeonjun and Kai as well, his eyes going back and forth between the designer and the actor. 

Soobin had only smiled at the director and nodded. 

"Congratulations hyung!! You deserve it" Kai said from where he was sat.

He went back to his seat and acknowledged the congratulatory message from Kai giving him a small side hug.

"Congratulations Soobinie." Yeonjun smiled his eyes disappearing into crescent and small dimples appeared above the corner of his lips. 

His co actress Yesul just gave him a side hug and a small smile. The director was still confused as to why Soobin had kissed Yeonjun on the lips just awhile ago. 

"Hey, are you proud of me?" Soobin asked making his way to Yeonjun. 

"You can't tell?" Yeonjun replied pouting that his large smile wasn't showing how proud and happy he was for the younger. 

"Well you're not going to kiss me?" Soobin pouted as he put the award into Yeonjun's out stretched hands and watched as the older was amazed at the piece of metal presented as an award. 

"It looks like you like him more than me" He rolled his eyes at the older when he pettily kissed the figure.

"You're quite bold aren't you" Yeonjun smirked at him prying his eyes off of the figure and giving Soobin the attention he wanted. 

"Well you refused any sort of romantic touches before so now's my chance right. Don't you think I deserve it" Soobin leaned closer as he put his arm around the pinkette's shoulder. 

"You just wanna kiss me so bad" Yeonjun smirked and pulled Soobin in for a much slower sweeter kiss. This time the crew should've gotten to know that it was no accident and that Soobin had intended to kiss Yeonjun earlier.

"Are you happy?" Yeonjun said cheekily when they pulled away. 

"I can't wait to get more." Soobin smiled and sat back into his seat looking to the next category. 

The movie hadn't won an award so it was just Soobin who had won and it made him go viral over the net as the Oscar winning gay actor. 

Yeonjun was featured in some posts too as they were labelled as the pastel and bold gay couple from South Korea. 

Soobin had his phone switched off since he didn't want any calls today. Especially from his company, manager, his label. Nothing mattered more than enjoying this moment. 

They attended a few interviews here and there and everytime he got a chance he'd talk about Yeonjun. Which not many people cared that he was in a relationship with the same sex. 

They did get a few weird stares but no one dared to say anything to either of them. 

"It's not gonna be like this back home. You know that right" Yeonjun sighed knowing there would definitely be more bad press than good. 

"We're here right now so let's not worry about it to much yeah." 

"Hyungs. We're leaving soon. Do you want to get back to the hotel?" Kai asked making his way to the pair who were next to the desert bar. 

"We'll stay back for a while more. You guys can leave."

Soobin put his hands in Yeonjun's and then pulled him out of the room to the balcony where the moon lit up their faces. 

"Come on, let's take some pictures!!" Yeonjun pulled his phone out and put it into selfie mode and captured a few shots of them smiling, winking, making finger hearts. 

A few included Soobin's lips on his cheek, Yeonjun's fingers playing with Soobin's ear, the last few where too blurry but it captured a rough form of the pink and blue haired couple kissing. 

"Pass me your phone. I want to post something" Soobin extended his hands and took Yeonjun's phone. 

"Did you switch yours off?" Yeonjun asked his eyes not leaving the twitter screen opened in his phone as he followed the movement of the younger's finger. 

"What're you doing Binnie?" 

Soobin didn't answer Yeonjun, but let the older watch the text forming on the tweet and attached a few pictures they'd taken just then. 

"You're okay with it right" Soobin turned to Yeonjun and the older replied with a kiss on his bunny like nose. 

"Yeah, I'm cool with it. But quickly now I want to kiss you more" Yeonjun said rubbing his nose into Soobin's cheek which made the younger giggle against the feeling. 

____  
Hi this is Soobin!

Today thanks to everyone who enjoyed my acting I was able to win the Best Actor award and also reveal my lover. Everyone I'd like for you to meet my boyfriend Yeonjunie hyung. He's very cute isn't he. I hope you can support my relationship. 

_____

The four attached photos were the selcas they'd just taken and the last blurry picture of the kiss to make sure they knew this was real and not some kind of fan service. 

"Here. I'm done" Soobin handed the phone over to Yeonjun and the older pocketed the device. 

The two spent a few more hours at the after party making sure not to drink since they were responsible for themselves and only had one bodyguard to protect them if anything were to happen.

"What do you think it'll be like when we get home?" Soobin asked voice so meek the pinkette almost lost the question. 

"Your fans will probably be there with supportive comments and positive overall presence for you. They'll have your back if they truly love you and your work as an actor and as a person. You trust them right" 

Yeonjun's hands went back to hold onto Soobin's, drawing random patterns on the back of the latter's hand. 

"Yeah. I do. They'll support me no matter what right?" That had somehow reassured him a little and he forgot about it for the rest of their days abroad.

They flew back home in the next few days. As it neared landing Soobin only got more nervous. He sat in between Huening kai and Yeonjun so both were helping reassure him. 

"You have to get through this at one point Soobinie. It'll be fine" Yeonjun said squeezing the hand he was already holding. 

"I'm okay hyung. Just a little tense" 

Soobin was surprised to hear a multitude of cheers when he neared the exit. 

He hadn't let go of Yeonjun's hand yet and when his eyes glanved over the boards and headers his fans had clutched he wanted to cry. 

"See I told you it'll be okay. They love you and I do too" Yeonjun pulled their clasped hands and kissed the younger's knuckles. 

They stopped walking when they reached the spot where he'd usually stand and let the media photographers take pictures of him. 

"Baby, are you okay? You look like you're going to cry" Yeonjun asked a worried look plastering itself when Soobin's glassy eyes dripped the first tear and he immediately hugged Soobin, latching on as tight as he could.

"They're really sweet aren't they" Kai said walking back to the couple and embracing the two with his larger frame. 

"Do you want to talk to them?" Yeonjun asked and Soobin replied shaking his head for a no. 

"Tired and I can't right now. I feel so many things hyung. Is this normal?" Soobin's voice cracked as he held back sobs. 

"Yeah. Yeah it is. You're just overwhelmed with the support right? I felt that too. It's nice." Yeonjun tip toed as he kissed the top of Soobin's head whispering soft "you did so wells" into the younger's ears. 

Soobin left Yeonjun's arms and turned to his fans who were all sporting concerned looks over his teary eyes. 

"Thank you" he said and bowed staying in that position for about ten seconds and stood back up and nodded at Yeonjun as a confirmation to leave. 

Well to Soobin's advantage he was the only one who had returned home with an award so that meant even if he was gay, he was still in demand. 

The country got over his sexuality and was proud to have Soobin either way. Maybe through influence from him the older society could atleast warm up to gay couples.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go over Yeonjun's past too but I didn't have the patience to write it out I think it would've distracted from the main plot but if anyone's interested lmk I might add it as a bonus chapter or a new book 
> 
> I'm open to suggestions, prompts or critiscm so if you feel like it do leave a comment..
> 
> I've never written a 2 shot series with these many words

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!! It was fun writing an au (I never have so this is legit my first time. The other fics are written by my friend.)


End file.
